


A pact with the Devil

by TimonTomato



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimonTomato/pseuds/TimonTomato
Summary: The Lukases need to keep the bloodline going. It makes sense that this task would fall on Peter. Except he doesn't want to have a wife or children.To get out of that situation- He decides to marry Elias Bouchard, Head of the Magnus Institute, in exchange of a lot of money. He, of course, immediately regrets it.Disclaimers:This fic set in an Alternate universe. Canon Events won't necessarily happen in order or happen at all.There is nothing nsfw, but it is heavily hinted(and some scenes border on it). Elias and Peter do not have a healthy relationship, it's outright toxic, sometimes abusive for both of them.There will be portrayal of physical violence, deaths of side characters but not sexual violence, ever. Only consensual kinky nonsense.There are major spoilers in that fic. Listen to S4 before if you don't want to be spoiled.I'm NOT a native English speaker. If you spot incorrect uses of words, or if I use US Eng instead of UK Eng, you can notify me, I'll correct it.Any stray z is probably a "A" . I use my phone to write(Azerty)Enjoy!
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little intro.   
> I had initially something more detailed, but it was very nsfw so I just cut it out. Because of all that- it's quite short. Consider it a little treat.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!   
> Or don't. I won't tell you what to do.

Peter Lukas wasn't one to dwell on the past. He was content to just be. He didn't bother with regrets, or what ifs, or nostalgia.   
There was however; one thing he couldn't help but dwell on, as he stood blissfully alone in the night, with just the sound of waves crashing and the wind to occupy the space around him. 

That thing, was his unexpected marriage, a year ago, with a long time friend of the Lukases. Elias Bouchard, as he went by that name these days.   
He remembered very little of what went through his mind when he decided that it would be a good idea. It was after a funeral, of course. He was feeling a bit... upset. His family had reminded him of his duties; as a Lukas, as the only child. The bloodline; the family had to continue. Marriage and children, these were his duties. He would have to fulfill them eventually. Peter hadn't been happy about that. He was fine being on his own. Fine only seeing them at funerals and sailing from harbour to harbour with or without a purpose.   
Peter hadn't wanted to change any of that. He still didn’t want to. And back then, he had drunk a bit too much to get rid of that upsetting feeling, of these thoughts that bothered him in his isolation. 

Fate had it that he crossed path with Elias Bouchard. It was the first time he saw him- But he couldn't mistake those eyes. They were of an eerie, piercing green that he felt uncomfortable looking too long at. They didn't belong there- And they saw too much. They talked. Well Elias talked; he did love the sound of his own voice, no matter which body he was in. Peter remembered vaguely thinking that, his new body was a good pick. He still thought so, although he tried to not think about it too much. Either way, he was unguarded. It might have been the pretty face, or the unsettling eyes- Or just the familiarity of their exchange, combined with alcohol. Whatever it was, Elias had compelled him to say more than he would have liked, and Peter didn't even realise until it was too late. He had told Elias of everything bothering him, and Elias got involved. He gave ‘advices'.  
Peter didn't remember at all why he said the next words. Why at some point he told Elias that he would increase the Lukases' donations to the institute, if he accepted to marry him.

It made no sense. It was a petty move, a pointless rebellious act against his family. At 30 years old, it was simply childish. Peter wondered if he hadn't been manipulated- It would explain much. But the consequences were the same, regardless of the cause.

When Peter had woken up the next day, with only fuzzy memories of the previous night, he had been shaken with the realisation that he was now officially married to Elias Bouchard, unofficially he was bound to Jonah Magnus and his institute. That realisation was soon accompanied with more unfortunate memories of that night, for instance; that drinking was not the only vice he had indulged in with Elias that night. 

Of course, Peter had gone back to sea immediately after. And it had been a year since then. He remembered without a fail to send checks – He hoped that it would be enough for Elias to leave him be. Although, realistically, he knew that Elias wouldn't be satisfied with just that. No, he would be more than happy to make Peter squirm given the opportunity. And their marriage was a considerable opportunity for that.   
Peter sighed; and looked at the horizon. He wanted to clear his head of all these thoughts. 

He was looking around at the ghostly form of the Tundra, his ship, his haven of loneliness, when his eyes fell on a sailor, who was smoking quietly outside. He would have been perfectly invisible in the darkness, if it hadn't been for the pale ray of moonlight that peaked through the clouds at that moment. Peter felt the fear on him, he saw the feeble light of the cigarette tremble in the man's hand, and he knew what would have to be done tonight.   
Maybe then, he would be able to get some peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias gets Peter to go on a 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Some homophobia, the homophobe gets what was coming though, it's all very cathartic.  
> There is an intense makeout session described. But it's not outright nsfw.

A bit over a year had passed since Elias had gotten married. Of course, when he remembered it, he didn't feel any sort of nostalgia or affection- He felt satisfied of that deal, and of the opportunity it presented. More funds for his research, and more agency regarding the Lukases and the Lonely. It was a perfectly convenient contract. As a marriage, in his mind was mainly that: a contract. 

For all the profit he got out of it, Elias also remembered to keep his end of the bargain, as he had always had. Every now and then, when a particularly scared individual would drop by the Institute, he would contact Peter Lukas- Or try to, As to get a hang of that man was not an easy task- If he couldn't get a hold of him, then he would transfer it to another of his associates, and had the satisfaction to see his alliances maintained even though his marriage hadn't been much appreciated by other members of the Lukas family. A few offerings had seemingly managed to placate them enough that they didn't take action against the Institute, and that was sufficient. 

Elias had now much more funds at his disposal, a convenient connection to the Lukases, and he had almost nothing to do in return. By all accounts, it was a perfect arrangement of which he should have been entirely satisfied. 

But he was terribly, utterly bored. After a whole year, he hadn't seen Peter at all- And had had, therefore, no occasion to have a bit of fun with him. 

Elias had always found it very entertaining to poke at the Lukases, after all- It was like a hobby of sorts- And now that he was married to one, it felt like a waste to not be able to take advantage of that. 

It was during a particularly boring evening of nothing interesting happening that Elias realised that the Tundra was back on British waters, he endeavoured to keep an eye on the situation- And sure enough, it eventually docked, and Peter himself landed, after months spent at sea. 

It wasn't hard to find where Peter was going, and when he would be going. Those were things Elias could know- And Peter was a creature of habit, if anything. Even before they had met, Elias had kept an eye on him. He had his routine, which he observed religiously no matter the circumstances. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten in trouble with other avatars yet. Or perhaps that was specifically why they had never bothered to go after him. That; and his ability to disappear at will, or make one disappear at will for that matter, meant that even cornered, it wouldn't be a trivial task to kill him. 

Elias was confident that he could track him, and therefore force a little chat between them. His intent was, thankfully, not overtly hostile, and as associates, he felt there was a good chance that he would survive that encounter unscathed. 

He was more than often right about these things. 

So Elias waited until the right moment to get into his car and drive to a quaint little bar in London, where Peter often spent more than a bit of money on bets, and often found unsavoury new crew members for his ship. Or rather, they found him. 

Elias stepped inside confidently- Although he did feel like his well-tailored suit didn't quite fit the general atmosphere of the place. Most of the people there were not the wealthy or educated sorts, and as it was expected of that type of mob, they glared daggers as Elias crossed the tiny space separating him from Peter Lukas. They were however, quickly discouraged from staring, as when they did, they suddenly got that creeping sensation that they were the ones being watched. 

Peter was sitting at a table at the back of the room, a half empty pint in front of him, and staring in the distance as he fiddled with a coin. He didn't seem to have noticed Elias approach, and his eyes only regained focus when Elias sat in front of him. 'Hello, Peter.' He grinned. 

Peter seemed to go even paler somehow when his gaze fell upon Elias after an agonizingly slow turn of his head. 'Elias.' Peter said, dryly. The he forced a smile. 'What can I do for you?' 

Elias settled comfortably into the seat, ignoring the disquieting silence around them. He had felt the buzz of Peter's powers, and had prepared for it, but try as he might, it was still hard to ignore. That stillness. That silence. 

'Well, you can see this as a courtesy call. It has been a while Peter, I thought we could discuss over a nice meal. I would hate to drift away from such a- *generous* patron.' 

Peter's polite smile stayed on as he nodded. His eyes remained as devoid of warmth as the air around him. 'Of course. I understand. As your *partner*, I suppose it makes sense.' 

Elias grinned. As planned, of course. The Lukases, and anyone else touched by the lonely seemed to hate confrontation even more than they hated socialising. It was something of a paradox, and an easy weakness to exploit. 'Splendid. I have already made a reservation. I think you'll find the... food there to be quite suitable.' 

Peter seemed to perk up at that. The mention of food caught his interest. 'You do know how to speak to a man.' Peter said, decided. 

The outside world came back into focus. The quiet chatter of the patrons, the muffled noise of a Television screen above the bar, the clinking of glass- It all seemed to rush bzck at once, and felt a bit overwhelming for the fraction of a second. Though Elias recovered fast from it. There were worse sensations to experience. 

A man came up to Peter and put down a few crumpled notes in front of him, mostly 5 pound notes, though Elias spotted a 10 pound one in the pile. 'From Deschamps' The man said in a slight Dutch accent. Peter carefully counted the money before he nodded. The man left without a word. Peter folded the notes and put them away in his coat's pocket. It seemed already filled with papers of all sorts- Not just money. 

The good captain did like his wagers. 

Peter rose from his chair and so did Elias. Then Peter offered his arm with a very well-practiced flirtatious grin. 'Shall we?' 

Elias took hold of Peter's arm and once again the buzzing came, and they stepped out of the bar unnoticed, something which did disappoint Elias- He did enjoy feeling the wide eyed stares of the simple minded on him, see their gaping mouths and frozen bodies as he passed by them. Of course, Peter would have none of that attention on him. A real shame. 

As it was to be expected, the car ride was quiet- Peter turned off the radio as soon as he got in, and didn't follow the conversation. At least they didn't get stuck in traffic, or Elias might have just lost his temper right then and 'accidentally' hit something or someone with his shiny new car. Which would have been a shame for the car. And a terrible waste of money. 

Either way; they got to the restaurant without a hitch- And when they stepped inside Peter visibly tensed. It was positively full of people. 

As soon as they arrived, a woman lead them to their table. She was all smile, very polite and didn't even bat an eye when Peter let out an exasperated sigh as she showed them their table. It was, quite conveniently near a window, so they could see and be seen by everyone passing by as they ate. Peter was positively livid. It showed on his face, the stern look, the gritted teeth. Even the way he moved betrayed his uneasiness. Elias felt the hum of Peter's power and grabbed his arm firmly. 'Now, now. Don't be rude.' Peter glared but he didn't argue further, and just sat down in dismay. 

Elias hadn't exactly chosen that place on purpose- Let's just say that he knew that there was an event nearby, and that it was likely that the crowd attending the event would pick that restaurant for dinner. He had however, also planned the meal. Whom he spotted easily enough in the crowd, oozing fear from every pore as he was. 

He was a tall, lanky man in his thirties, with a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones. He kept his hair short but curls still poked their head in the mass of thick hair. Some would have considered him attractive- Though Elias would have called it bad taste. 

They were given the menus, and Elias took that opportunity to attract Peter's attention on the man. He spotted him without effort, of course. 

Peter's eyes were piercing through him with a ravenous intensity. He hummed thoughtfully. 'A waiter. Convenient.' 

Elias smiled. 'I thought you would appreciate it.' 

'I do, thank you. The setting is unfortunate.' Peter said with a cold smile. 'You do have a peculiar sense of humour.' 

'I simply assumed that the more people he was around, the better the meal.' Elias said innocently, eyeing the other menu now, looking for a decent bottle of red wine to match the main course. 

'You assumed correctly. Not that I have to tell you that.' Peter barely glanced at the menu before he closed it. 'I wonder, how much of your knowledge comes from your Patron, and how much you get through more... scientific means?' 

Elias put down the menu as well, joining his hands as he smiled at Peter with only the smallest hint of condescendence. 'I instinctively as much about my Patron as you do, I know a lot about the other fears too... And I know a great many things. However, The Eye can only see so much. Researches- They feed it new information. Help me see.' Peter hummed, and Elias chuckled. 'Don't worry. Your funding is useful to the Institute. I don't use it only for my personal purchases.' 

Peter raised an eyebrow. 'I wasn't suggesting you were misusing your funds Elias- They're yours. If you want to use that extra twenty percent to buy yourself a new car, new suits, or whatever you feel like- You're very welcome to do so. After all, it is part of our marriage. I would feel bad if you didn't enjoy yourself at all with my money.' Peter smiled; he was much calmer all of a sudden, almost amused. 

'How very generous of you, honey.' 

That almost made Peter laugh, the corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled- Perhaps the first genuinely amused smile since the start of the evening. 

Someone coughed next to them. A waiter was waiting there. His nametag read Gary in clean, elegant cursives. He seemed mildly irritated as he picked up the menus, but the rapid glances he gave when he looked outside betrayed the fear. 

Gary was being 'stalked'. He was under the impression that he was, anyway. After a very unsettling encounter with an artefact related to the Eye, and his consequent visit to the institute, his paranoia must have been at record heights. 

He wrote down the order while barely looking at his writing, and pointedly avoided either of their gaze. Peter stared quietly. The waiter met his gaze for a fraction of a second and dropped the menus. They watched him scramble to pick them up as he muttered an apology. 

'You don't look good. Perhaps you should relax somewhere quiet.' Peter said. 

Elias watched the waiter's brow furrow in confusion, then in anger. 'I didn't ask for your advice.' 

Peter's face remained undisturbed, and the waiter walked away in a hurry. 

'Well, well. Very tense, isn't he?' 

'Did you do that?' 

'I'm afraid not. He was just unlucky enough to cross the path of The Eye.' 

Silence fell between them. The waiter came back with the wine, and Peter, undisturbed by his presence, stared distractedly out of the window. He did so for long minutes, and Elias watched him closely. He focused on his thoughts. There weren't much of interest there, mostly what you would expect from an Avatar of the Lonely. Peter enjoyed watching people from behind the glass. Focusing on them so he didn't focus on the ones he shared the room with. 

Then Peter slowly turned back towards Elias. He had probably felt the intrusion in his head because his mind closed off abruptly, resisting the intrusion. Elias casually poured wine in Peter's glass, then his own, as if he had been doing nothing out of the ordinary. He wasn't trying to conceal his actions- Simply showing that he didn't care what Peter thought of them. 

'Do you even get your hands dirty anymore? Or do you just sit and watch, feed off the fear passively?' Peter asked. It sounded like genuine curiosity. 

'I have very little time for these games.' Elias declared, taking a sip of his wine. 'I reckon you and I are not so different when it comes to feeding. We have our own ways.' 

Peter frowned. 'Maybe.' 

'What's wrong, Peter? Worried I might have some qualms about getting my hands dirty? Be assured, I'm not above that, when it proves necessary.' 

'Oh, I don't doubt that you can get quite hands on when you want to.' Peter started to tap rhythmically on the table, though his focus was still entirely on Elias. He shifted his legs to and settled more comfortably in his chair. 'It's just that I can't picture you going around traumatising commoners yourself.' 

Elias chuckled. 'It could make for an interesting hobby, if I wasn't so busy running the institute.' 

'Do you call this running the institute?' Peter gestured at the table mockingly. 'Maybe I should try my hand at your job.' 

Elias grinned at the idea. Peter Lukas; running the Magnus Institute. What a sight that would be. Hopefully one Elias would never have to witness. 'I'm sure you would do a great.' The sarcasm in Elias' voice was obvious. But he didn't linger on it, as tempting as it was. 'For your information, I consider this to be a distraction with benefits.' 

'The dinner, or me?' Peter asked with a raised eyebrow, as he finally reached for his glass. 

'I think you can answer that question on your own.' 

Peter grimaced, though it was hard to tell if it was because Elias dodged the question or because of the wine he had just tasted. 

'I do come with a lot of benefits.' He inspected the red liquid inside his glass with great suspicion, but took another sip of it anyway. 

'I dream of your checks everyday.' 

'I'm touched, Elias. I didn't think you were so sentimental.' 

Elias chuckled as he put down his glass carefully. 'You would be surprised.' He looked Peter in the eyes as he reached across the table for his hand, while he moved his legs against Peter's under the table. All very suggestive of course. Peter stiffened, but he didn't move. The tip of his ears turned red as he reciprocated the touch- only briefly- As the waiter arrived at that very moment, a deep frown on his face. He put down the plates unceremoniously, not bothered to hide his disgust. 'Is there a problem?' Elias asked, as the man glared at them without going away. Of course he knew exactly what was the problem. He could see it. 

'This is a respectable establishment. Don’t do that.' The words felt forced, he might as well have been cussing at them. 

'Do what, pray tell?' Elias tilted his head to the side, feigning absolute ignorance. 

'You know what.' Something seemed to catch his attention outside. He stared at the opposite side of the street- Thinking he saw a face. Watching him. Elias couldn't hold back a smile. How utterly terrified that man was, and yet he still had the energy to be a bigot. 'You look unwell, Gary.' Elias said. 

'I'm fine.' 

'Are you? How odd, when you know you're getting fired at the end of the month. You're trying to tell yourself it's just not the job for you, but truth is- No job is meant for you. You keep losing them. You want to know why, Gary? Because they hate you. You are simply insufferable. And they all eventually get fed up with you.' 

Gary paled visibly. He started shaking. His eyes were fixed on Elias, wild with terror. 

'You should go home to your family. Rest. Though, let's be honest, they too are quite tired of you. You've been Living with your parents for over 30 years now. They wish you would just move out already, you're just a hindrance.' 

Gary tried to speak. His mouth opened and closed, like a fish trying to breath out of water. He croaked an apology and turned around, heading out of the restaurant without looking back. Peter watched from the window as he stepped out into the street, and the crossed. 

A light buzzing, and suddenly Gary was gone, forgotten. As if he had never been there. 

Peter exhaled slowly, eyes closed. When he opened them again, they slowly czme to gaze upon Elias' face. 'You know how to pick them.' He finally said. A faint smile tugged at his lips as he took a deep breath in. 'Maybe this evening isn't as bad as I thought it would be.' 

'Always nice to see your efforts are appreciated.' Elias took a sip of wine. It tasted much better now. 

Peter had wanted to leave right after dinner, but as he left the restaurant with Elias, he found himself following him to his car, and when they ended up taking a room in a nearby hotel, he wasn't even surprised. 

Peter didn't mind it so much, it was late, and the hotel was expensive enough that it was almost devoid of any life. They passed by a few employees, a couple of customers too busy with their own thing to even look at them, and then were perfectly alone in that large, fancy room. It was perfectly tidy, perfectly impersonal. There wasn't a wrinkle on the bedsheets; not a fleck of dust. It smelt like cleaning products and artificial scented candles. It somehow reminded Peter of his room back in the family mansion. It was impossible to feel at home here. 

As soon as they stepped in the room, Elias removed his coat and Peter did the same. Peter barely had time to hang his coat that Elias pulled him down into a deep kiss. It was as hot and hungry as it was practical and devoid of passion. They didn't deal in feelings or emotions; just in sensations. And it was perfect. Proximity without true connection- As it should be. 

The kiss deepened, and both of them were getting quite carried away when Elias stopped short, and he frowned, wrinkling his nose. 'Go shower, Peter.' 

Peter rolled his eyes. 'You know, Elias, you are killing the mood.' 

'I'm sorry, I don't get off to the smell of fish and seaweed.' 

As annoyed as Peter was, he found no argument against that. He was used to the smell of the sea clinging to him, and hardly ever paid it any mind. A shower wouldn't do him any harm, either. So he obliged. 

When he came out of the shower, wet, half naked and smelling like the very artificial scent of honey, which in his opinion, was hardly better. Elias was standing at the window, staring outside. His eyes were unfocused. Peter figured he must have been *watching* something. 

He noticed Peter almost immediately, and came over to inspect him. He sniffed his neck and hummed. 'Better. A shower everyday won't kill you, you know.' 

'Try spending as much time as I do on the water. We'll see if you still smell like roses and fancy cologne.' Peter said, and he pulled Elias against him. He kissed his neck, then his lips, and they resumed where they had left off. Their tongues clashed as they clung aggressively to the other. Elias removed the towel weakly wrapped around Peter's waist, and bit his lip. Peter inhaled sharply- Surprised by the sudden shot of pain. Elias kissed him again, a softer, almost apologetic kiss, before pulling him toward the bed. 

Peter woke up early. It was 4AM, dawn had yet to come, and Elias was seemingly asleep next to him. Did he even truly sleep anymore, or could he see it all even as his eyes were closed? 

Peter wondered how much power it was possible to gather from the Fears. How hard it would be to successfully complete a ritual, and how changed he would feel when that happened. He closed his eyes a moment; imagining how right it would feel to walk the streets and know that everyone and everything was utterly isolated. No one trying to connect. No one able to connect. 

He didn't linger on these thoughts too much, though. He had to leave before Elias woke up. There was something too deeply personal about waking up next to someone, and that someone being aware of you. And you of them. That idea made Peter uncomfortable. Too uncomfortable to linger. 

He had to admit that it was also quite satisfying to know that Elias would be waking up in that hotel room utterly alone, in the silence and the dark. It was only fair, after Peter had had to sit through dinner in a crowded restaurant, full of loud, nosy people. 

Peter got up quietly, got dressed and disappeared, leaving Elias to his own sleep, as he returned to his loneliness.


End file.
